Un prince dans les ténèbres
by Girlinlove
Summary: Quelques années après le retour de Voldemort, le monde a déjà basculé en enfer…sauf pour Draco Malefoy, premier ministre de Voldemort et tortionnaire notoire. Oneshot


**Titre **: Un prince dans les ténèbres

**Avertissements** : R pour ce chapitre. Darkfic, angst, violence, character death

**Résumé **: Quelques années après le retour de Voldemort, le monde a déjà basculé en enfer…sauf pour Draco Malefoy, premier ministre de Voldemort et tortionnaire notoire. One-shot

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne retire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Note** : Votre avis compte énormément, laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît. POV de Draco tout au long de la fic. **J'ai déjà publié cette fic mais à cause d'un crash de mon ordinateur, j'ai perdu les chapitres correspondants. Je ne vais pas la continuer, à la place j'en ai fait un one-shot au lieu de la laisser pourrir dans ma diskette.**

**Email** : elvira662001yahoo.fr

---------------------

Prologue 

Le monde selon Voldemort.

Je présume que c'est une de ces questions stupides à quoi je dois répondre?

Et bien, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. Non pas que je sois un de ces révolutionnaires pleins d'espoirs, des Griffondors de surcroît, qui rêvent d'accrocher la tête de Voldemort sur un piquet en scandant 'vive la liberté.' Non, définitivement, je ne suis pas de cet acabit. Je peux même avancer que c'est moi qui ai _l'immense honneur_ de capturer ces crétins puis de les envoyé se faire décapiter chez McNair. Vous êtes choqué, n'est ce pas ? Et bien courez…courez vite mes petits agneaux avant que _tonton Draco_ ne vous attrape pour vos envoyer à l'abattoir.

Pourquoi alors ne puis-je pas répondre ?

Tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas posé la bonne question.

Le monde selon Voldemort…pfffffff…je peux déjà m'entendre mon petit rire sec et nerveux se répandre en écho dans la pièce. Si vous pensez que c'est le sexagénaire dont l'ego enfle de deux cents pour cent chaque jour qui dirige ce monde, qui s'assure que vos satanés gamins ankylosés du cerveau ne côtoient aucun sang de bourbe à Poudlard, qui vous acquitte lors de vos procès si vous avez empoisonné votre épouse volage. Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas à Voldemort que vous devez tous ces petits privilèges mais bel et bien à Draco Malefoy, 25 ans, sang pur de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils et commandant suppléant de l'autre bâtard. Vous me trouvez sans doute ingrat envers celui qui m'a bombardé de titre depuis que je lui ai ramené Potter, son petit jouet personnel ? Que voulez-vous ! C'est la vie et je suis un Malefoy, vous savez… celui qui sait tirer profit de toute situation, cette famille blonde particulièrement perspicace pour se retrouver du bon côté au bon moment. Vous êtes jaloux n'est ce pas ? Vous devez certainement maudire les stupidités qui vous servent de père ou de mère, pour avoir choisi un sang de bourbe à marier. Ou me haïr pour vous avoir fait jeter en prison, torturer ou subit, je ne sais quelle autre petite fantaisie de mangemort ?

Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

5 ans plus tard 

Un rayon de soleil estival vint transpercer la quiétude cadavérique de mon bureau pendant que je signais les papiers pour l'exécution de l'un des esclaves de Nott. L'encre se dispersait sur la fine couche de papier alors que je paraphais le sort du demi-moldu.

'Voyons, ce que tu as fait…' Je me demandais en essayant de retrouver les papiers de l'accusation non pas par souci d'étique, en tant que Premier ministre de Voldemort je me fiche largement de la mort d'un sang de bourbe, mais je souhaitais que la mise à mort de l'esclave soit proportionnelle à ses fautes.

Mes yeux parcoururent le long parchemin et cillèrent un instant en voyant le nom de Seamus Finnigan écrit à côté de son code d'esclave. Finnigan n'était pas, à proprement dit, un esclave. Seuls les sangs de bourbe l'étaient réellement, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Mais il y avait toujours des exceptions ; pour récompenser nos mangemorts du travail accompli, il n'était pas rare que j'offre à ceux-ci un ou deux sangs mêlés de leurs choix. Aussi, toutes les familles de sangs mêlés qui sont rassemblées dans nos camps, à l'extérieur du village de Près au Lard, devaient s'attendre à ce qu'un de ces jours, un mangemort rapplique pour prendre leur fille ou fils pour être des esclaves personnels des membres de mon administration. C'est le cas de mon secrétaire mais Finnigan avait été un membre actif de la résistance et par conséquent, il avait été offert à Nott, qui l'avait capturé.

Il devient de plus en plus rare, de nos jours, que le nom d'une personne de ma scolarité à Poudlard apparaisse dans mes papiers. La plupart des griffondors de l'autre camp avaient été exécuté quand Voldemort est venu au pouvoir et les autres, les femmes essentiellement, étaient maintenues à Azkaban, dans notre harem personnel. Quelques fois, je me demandais si quelques-unes d'entre elles ne préféraient pas l'exécution plutôt que s'assouvir les pulsions des mangemorts tous les soirs, si elles avaient eu le choix.

Je souris à cette pensée et appela mon secrétaire.

Race apparu immédiatement devant moi, tremblant de la tête au pied.

Comme d'habitude !

Par précaution, l'emplacement de mon bureau était introuvable pour le monde entier, y compris le personnel du ministère. Après l'assassinat de mon prédécesseur de père, j'ai mis en place mes propres dispositifs de sécurité dû à mon rang. Aussi, lorsque je devais consulter un de mes '_collaborateurs'_ ('_esclaves'_ serait une définition plus judicieuse) celui-ci transplanait immédiatement dans mon bureau, qui était aussi incartable que l'emplacement même de Poudlard. Il suffisait simplement d'une chambre vide dans un lieu de mon choix pour que je le métamorphose à ma guise. En résumé, mon bureau pouvait aussi bien se trouver au ministère, à Ste Mangouste ou à Azkaban mais je savais qu'il me fallait vérifier si cela marcherait vraiment.

J'éclate de rire en pensant à la dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu me tuer. Non ! Je n'ai pas un sens de l'humour particulièrement morbide mais j'avoue que cette expérience était plutôt distrayant à défaut d'être presque agaçant. Entendre les gens me dire à quel point ils aimeraient me voir six pieds sous terre était devenu ………… comment dirai-je…… tellement _cliché_.

Il s'appelait Dean Thomas, un Griffondor de la même année que moi. Encore Un. Même pas capable d'élaborer un plan utile.

Il travaillait au département de la coopération internationale. Je le soupçonnais de donner des informations à l'ennemi et mon équipe le prenait en filature depuis six semaines quand il a demandé à me voir personnellement, à l'avant veille de Halloween, officiellement pour parler du refus de la communauté magique du Pérou de se soumettre aux lois de Voldemort. J'ai donc convenu d'un rendez-vous la semaine suivante pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons quant au fait que je tenais _absolument_ à le voir également. Dès qu'il est arrivé, il a pointé sa baguette sur moi.

Mes sorts se sont activés et j'ai fermé les yeux pendant qu'il se débattait avec les serpents venimeux.

_La torture physique est tellement vulgaire, parfois._

J'ignore à quel moment je me suis lassé de ses cris mais à l'instant même où j'ai fait disparaître les serpents, son regard a accroché le mien. J'y ai vu tout ce que je devais savoir d'un homme ; la haine, la mort, la déception et cette petite flamme noire qu'on appelle le désespoir.

Même après avoir vu des dizaines de gens mourir, je suis toujours fasciné par cette naïveté dans leurs regards. Ils sont, à la fois, fous et courageux de penser qu'il suffit d'entrer dans mon bureau pour me tuer.

_Pour ébranler Voldemort. _

Pendant toute la pathétique démonstration du '_courageux Griffondor Dean Thomas qui veut tuer le méchant Draco Malefoy_' je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce de mon bureau. Il était désarçonné.

_Alors, je savais qu'il voulait me tuer._

Evidemment que je le savais. Sinon je ne serai pas le Premier Ministre de Lord V. depuis trois longues et sanglantes années. Même mon père n'avait tenu que deux ans.

Je l'ai regardé rampé jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrir et…… oh ! Surprise…à la place d'un couloir du ministère, il s'était retrouvé devant un des murs d'Azkaban. Mon plan avait fonctionné à merveille mais je devais l'éliminer rapidement avant qu'il n'ébruite sa découverte à propos des sorts de mon bureau.

Il me restait une heure avant que le venin ne se répande dans son organisme aussi je lui ai proposé un sort anti-venin qui n'était autre que du veritaserum.

Même le courage a ses limites. Il a accepté. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'avais toutes les informations en main pour arrêter les autres membres de son groupe de résistance avant que Bellatrix ne vienne me l'enlever pour la salle des tortures.

Bella a toujours été d'une efficacité redoutable, je ne doutais point qu'elle ferait preuve d'imagination pour que les 40 dernières minutes de Thomas sur cette terre soit un véritable enfer.

Je ris une seconde fois.

Race est toujours debout devant mon bureau. En le voyant, on pourrait croire qu'il y a actuellement un tremblement de terre de magnitude 9 sur l'échelle de Richter mais ce n'est que de la terreur. Une terreur incontrôlable dirigée vers ma personne.

_J'adore. _

_Le pouvoir, il n'y a que ça de vrai._

Je soupire d'agacement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il détourne son regard, mal à l'aise. J'attends encore un peu, c'est suffisant pour créer une sensation de panique chez celui-ci ; il se pince les lèvres jusqu'au sang et ferme constamment les yeux, certainement pour se rappeler s'il a fait quelque chose de mal dans son travail ces derniers temps.

Je ne pardonne aucune erreur. Il le sait.

En ce moment, il doit évidemment penser que je vais le donner aux loups-garous pendant la prochaine pleine lune. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée mais je vais devoir ensuite me mettre à trouver d'un nouveau secrétaire. Ce n'est pas comme si l'administration de Lord V. regorgeait de dactylos.

Je chasse une image absurde de Pettigrew en train d'écrire mes discours avec sa main d'acier, dans mon esprit. Non, je préfère garder Race. Il est diablement efficace même s'il est peureux et ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre.

Une fine pellicule de sueur fait son apparition sur son front parsemé de taches de rousseur et je me félicite intérieurement d'être aussi _divinement_ doué pour la torture mentale mais je vais devoir arrêter mon petit jeu car je sens qu'il est en train de défaillir.

_Quel dommage ! Juste au moment où je m'amusais le plus. _

Finalement je romps le silence avec une moue agacé.

-Race ?

-Ou…oui…Maître ? Sa bouche se tord de douleur à chaque fois qu'il prononce ce mot. Quel salaud ! Et dire que c'est moi qui ai permis à ce sang de bourbe d'échapper à la mort pour en faire mon secrétaire personnel.

J'esquisse un sourire maléfique en préparant ma réplique.

-Pourquoi es-tu TOUJOURS debout ? Tu te crois supérieur à moi ? Sauf indication contraire, les serfs sont supposés s'agenouiller en présence de leur maître, aurais-tu oublié, esclave ?

_Je déteste qu'on me regarde de haut._

Il se jette à genou comme une fleur fanée en balbutiant quelques excuses minables.

Je me lève et il recommence à trembler.

_J'adore_ _Le pouvoir est un délice pour qui sait l'obtenir._ Je ne le quitte plus des yeux. Lentement je contourne mon bureau et me tint devant lui. 

-Déboutonne le haut de ta chemise.

Il se jette à mes pieds en me suppliant.

-Ma…maître…je suis vraiment désolé…je ne le referais plus la même erreur…je vous en supplie…… pardonnez moi …je vous en prie.

Je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'use de quelques menaces.

-Tes larmes souillent mes chaussures, n'as-tu aucune dignité pour me supplier de la sorte ? Fais ce que je dis où je t'envoie immédiatement chez McNair.

Cela semble marcher. Il se relève légèrement et sèche ses larmes du revers de la main. Je m'y attendais car à chaque fois qu'un Maître évoque McNair lors d'une conversation avec un de ses esclaves, ce nom est tellement craint qu'il agirait, selon les Maîtres, comme un puissant sort de stupefix pour ces renégats.

McNair était connu comme étant LE tortionnaire de notre ère. Lorsque nous devions prendre des mesures pour _discipliner_ nos esclaves, nous le mettions sur la liste d'attente de McNair.

_Car il y avait une effectivement une liste d'attente pour se faire torturer chez McNair. _

L'homme était réputé pour son imagination débordante pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la torture physique. Dois-je ajouter que c'est lui qui dirige notre réserve de chasse de moldus à Poudlard ? Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Inutile d'ajouter également _pourquoi_ l'homme est très _pris par ses activités_ avec tous ces milliers de demi-moldus pestant Près au lard

-Ne fais plus jamais la même erreur, est ce que tu as compris, esclave ?

-Ou…oui…Maître…merci Maître. Il se recompose très vite, ce qui a le mérite de m'agacer au plus haut point. Une idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques secondes et j'attends le moment opportun pour lui asséner le coup final.

-Très bien. Voilà qui est réglé. Maintenant, je veux que tu partes tout de suite au harem de Azkaban. Demande à Bella de préparer la femme portant le numéro 23 pour 19 heures pile et de réserver la meilleur chambre pour toute la nuit.

-Oui, maître.

-Reste à Azkaban jusqu'à mon arrivée.

-Mais…mai…Maître, les dét…les détraqueurs, je ne pourrais pas les supporter.

-Dans ce cas, je te suggère de te '_réfugier'_ chez Bellatrix jusqu'à 19 heures.

-Je…je vous en prie…je…elle va me viol…

-Encore un mot de toi et je t'envoie immédiatement chez McNair, je le coupa.

Il acquiesce péniblement et transplane.

La veuve Bellatrix Lestrange a toujours adoré les rouquins. Je suis absolument certain que ses félicitations vont pleuvoir à mon encontre dès que je vais transplaner à Azkaban.

---------------------------

**NOTE : **Bon voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Et oui, c'est un Dark ! Draco. Votre avis compte beaucoup et j'écouterai vos précieux conseils. A vos reviews.

**NOTE** : Si vous voulez savoir qui est la fille dans la chambre 23 ou ce qui aurait pu se passer après, envoyez moi un mail.


End file.
